A spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (MRAM) including a magnetoresistive element containing a ferromagnetic material as a memory element has been proposed. This MRAM is a memory that stores information by controlling the electrical resistance of the magnetoresistive element to two states, i.e., a high-resistance state and low-resistance state by changing the magnetization direction in a magnetic layer by an electric current to be injected into the magnetoresistive element.